Angels
by Amy6
Summary: Do you believe in angels?


Harry sat alone in his room. The radio was playing softly and Uncle Vernon's loud appreciation of his new company car could be heard out of the window. With his homework all done he was bored. He wasn't allowed anywhere near Dudley's new computer and hardly ever watched TV. He had grown used to not using electricity. Being a pupil at Hogwarts, electricity wouldn't work there.

Harry did however like the radio on. Music soothed him and calmed him down when he felt like hitting something or someone. A slow song drifted over the airways, touching Harry.

__

I sit and wait

Does an angel contemplate my fate

And do they know

The places where we go

When we're grey and old.

A glowing in the corner of the room caught Harry's eye. He sat up and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself crying out loud.

His mother was standing in his bedroom, a soft glow surrounding her, making her outline slightly fuzzy. Her auburn hair flowed over her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled with tears. Or was that natural? They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Harry?" she asked in her soft voice. "Harry, it's me."

"Mum?" he asked, tears pricking his eyes. She saw these and smiled. She walked ver to Harry and sat on the bed next to him.

"You've grown since I last saw you." She told him, hugging him.

Harry was silent, tears poured over his cheeks and Lily wiped them away. She was everything Harry thought she would be. And more. After a while Harry looked up at her beautiful face and asked

"Why are you here? I thought you were dead."

"I am Harry." Lily replied. "But that doesn't mean I can come and tell you the truth."

"What truth."

"About your destiny and how you are going to save yourself."

A warm white glow extended over Lily and Harry. It subsided and Harry was standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Godric, we cannot let him do this." A woman argued in a hushed voice.

"These are the founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin."

A man resembling Professor Snape stood slightly away from the group who were whispering furiously. 

"You can't break up the Hogwarts four." The woman whispered again.

"That's Helga Hufflepuff." Lily told Harry.

"Can they see us?" Harry asked.

"No." replied Lily shaking her head. "They are merely spirits of the past."

One of the doors banging open interrupted the intense discussion. A woman wearing long purple shawls glided into the room. She reminded Harry of Professor Trelawny.

"Godric, I have had the vision." She said dramatically.

"What was it of Esmerelda?" the other woman, Rowena Ravenclaw asked.

'Esmerelda sat heavily on a chair. 

"One day, the heirs of the four houses of Hogwarts will have to fight one to keep evil from enveloping the magic and muggle world. Two of the heirs will be gone. But the remaining two will battle, to the death. One will triumph. The other gone. Many unnecessary deaths will occur during the time. It will be a sad and dangerous time."

Everyone except Lily seemed shocked and was stunned into silence. After what seemed like an age Harry asked

"Who are the four heirs?"

"Slytherins heir is none other than Lord Voldemort." Lily told him. "Ravenclaw's was Jane Prewitt. But Voldemort had her done away with before you were born. Hufflepuffs was Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric?" Harry exclaimed, the memories of Cedric's body lying on the ground came flooding back.

"Gryffindors heir died 15 years ago. But he let a son. You."

"Me?" Harry asked, "I'm the heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes." Said Lily, leading him out of the hall. "And you must fight and destroy Voldemort before it is too late."

The light surrounded Harry and his mother again. The re-emerged in his bedroom.

"I can't fight Voldemort. He's too strong!" Harry protested.

"When you are ready, the time will come." Lily advised him, hugging him. "In the meantime, don't worry. Dumbledore is protecting you. You can trust him. You are wise beyond your years Harry. Don't let it get to you."

"What am I going to do?" cried Harry.

"The time will come." Lily repeated. "Goodbye Harry."

"No, don't go!" Harry cried again, tear springing to his eyes. He held his mother tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Harry I must go back." Lily said. Harry looked at her and tears were flowing down her face too. She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye. I will always love you."

And with her final words, a bright warm light surrounded Lily. It got brighter and brighter until Harry had to turn away and shield his eyes.

When he turned back, she was gone. The radio played the end of the song.

__

I'm loving angels instead.

****

Well, that was it. Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer – All characters belong to JK Rowling. The song 'Angels' belongs to Robbie Williams. I am just using them for the purpose of this story. I intend to give them straight back. Honest!!!


End file.
